The Tyler Family Adventures in Time and Space Story
by IzumiSato4869
Summary: This is a story about John Noble-Tyler and Rose Tyler's family life and the life of the Oswald family on parallel Earth. Reviews from others are welcomed, just do be careful cause i'm still a junior high school student.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who: The Tyler Family's Adventures in Time and Space

 _Author's Note_

I do not own Doctor Who except for the ideas, plot and my own original characters for the book itself. Doctor Who is owned by BBC itself. This book I wrote was originally meant for my own self therapy and to my best friends in 5th Grade and 8th Grade, 9thand 10th Grade classmates and teachers who stuck by my side in my darkest hours in life. May they cry and enjoy this story.

 _Characters:_

10th Doctor Hybrid/ John Noble-Tyler

-A two way biological metacrisis of the full 10th Doctor Time Lord and full human Donna Noble. He is the husband of Rose Tyler and father to Rory James Tyler and his fraternal twin boys, Orion and Severus Tyler. He is also the grandfather of Melody Rose (Tyler) Williams-Pond, the oldest child and only daughter of Amelia and Rory and Elijah John (Tyler) Williams-Pond and Elijah John (Tyler) Williams-Pond, their youngest child and only son.

Rose Tyler

-She is the oldest child and only daughter of Jackie and Pete Tyler, and the older sister of Tony Tyler. She is John's wife and the mother of the Rory James Tyler and her fraternal twin sons, Orion and Severus Tyler. She is also the grandmother of Melody Rose (Tyler) Williams-Pond, the eldest child and only daughter of Rory and Amelia and Elijah John (Tyler) Williams-Pond, their youngest child and their only son. She is known as Bad Wolf and Defender of Earth in another dimension.

Rory James (Tyler) Williams-Pond

-He is the eldest son of John Noble and Rose Tyler and the older brother of Orion and Severus Tyler, and the co-aged nephew of Tony and the husband of Amelia Pond. He is the eldest grandson of Jackie and Pete Tyler. He is also the father of Melody Rose (Tyler) Williams-Pond and Elijah John (Tyler) Williams- Pond. He is called The Healer throughout the dimensions and universes parallel or not due to him curing different sorts of races and diseases. After Pandorica's arc he earned the title of being 'The Last Centurion' and 'The Boy Who Waited' due to waiting and protecting the Pandorica where his wife was sealed in for 2,000 years. He is also part Time Lord-human, quarter Bad Wolf and human. He was left as a full human DNA infant at the Williams couple front porch after events of Daleks and Davros reappearance at Skaro kidnapping his youngest sibling Severus. His children became part Time Lord, and Bad part Wolf due to his real DNA inheritance being dormant after John wiped off his son's memories of being a Tyler and his child.

Amelia Jessica Pond

-She is the mother of Melody Rose (Tyler) Williams-Pond, her eldest child and only daughter and Elijah John Tyler-Pond her youngest child and only son. And is the daughter-in-law of John Noble-Tyler and Rose Tyler. She is dubbed as 'The Girl Who Waited'. And she is fully human. Her parents died while she was a baby and was left at the care of her aunt.

Orion Pete Tyler

-He is the older fraternal twin brother of Severus Tyler and middle child and son of John Noble and Rose Tyler. He is also a nephew of Tony Tyler and the uncle to Melody and Elijah John Tyler-Pond. Sometime after events following Demons Run he will be known as The Liberator who saves and rescues enslaved creatures/race from corrupt and tyrannical governments.

Severus Felix Tyler

-He is the youngest brother of Rory and fraternal twin sibling of Orion. Out of the three siblings he is the most protected by his parents due to his complicated health issues as a part Time Lord and quarter Bad Wolf child. He will be known as The Wonder due to his creations and inventions from his human childhood to part Time Lord and Bad Wolf adulthood. He also becomes a close friend and confidant to Henrietta Susan Oswald.

Melody Rose (Tyler) Williams-Pond

-She is the eldest child and only daughter of Amelia and Rory. She was kidnapped at Demon's Run however she was still taken care of her great grandmother Rose Tyler and her friend Martha in secret while disguised as soldiers from The Silence. They told her the truth and stories about The Doctor, his sort of brother, John Noble-Tyler and the Tyler family who'd love her to be part of their lives once time will turn everything better for her, her parents, her great grandparents and her uncle's back at the Tyler's main residence. After her kidnapper's set of lies of The Doctor being the reason she does not have a set of parents nor grandparents who are supposed to take care of her in her childhood and forced training to kill The Doctor. Which do happen at the Impossible Astronaut where she is seen as a six years old child stuck in a spacesuit by The Silence and 'kills' off The Doctor in the eyes of older Melody, Amelia and Rory to witness.

Elijah John Tyler-Pond

-He is the younger brother of Melody, born 5 years later after events at Demon's Run and the only son and youngest child of Amelia and Rory. He is the great grandson of Jackie and Pete Tyler, great nephew of Tony, and nephew of Orion and Severus Tyler. He was named after his great grandfather and grew up in the care of a large caring, loving, protective and definitely an adventurous family whom travels throughout time and space. He is also part Time Lord, quarter human and Bad Wolf and does not have any health related issues.

Martha Jones Smith

-A former UNIT Time Agent who now works freelance with her husband Mickey Smith, the former boyfriend of Rose Tyler. They deal with colonizing or terrorist aliens on planet Earth with the help of Capt. Jack Harkness and some help from his crew at Torchwood.

Clara Oswin Oswald

-a former companion of the 11th and 12th Doctor and may be a human, Victorian London governess, a Dalek or a Time Lady depending on which timeline. She is the first companion of The Master as they both travel throughout time and space parallel world or not. She is dubbed as 'The Impossible Girl' for the numerous impossibilities she has done in The Doctor's eyes. She and The Master are now traveling with the Tyler family in parallel Earth. And are both engaged to each other. She and The Master adopted Romeo and Naomi as their children while living life at parallel Earth.

The Master

-He is a former friend and enemy of The Doctor. He is the second to the last of Time Lords left from Gallifrey after the Time War. He used to be a criminal Time Lord psychopath but because of Clara he has changed to become a better person as they both travel throughout time and space. He also travels with the Tyler family grudgingly and is engaged to Clara Oswald. He is the adoptive father of Romeo and Naomi Oswald.

11th Doctor

-The current incarnation of The Full Time Lord Doctor at another dimension. He will be shown at events during Demon's Run where he will encounter the entire Tyler family including his metacrisis self, his future companion Clara and, The Master as allies against The Silence itself.

Jenny

-The Doctor's daughter, she and Capt. Jack will be the one to help out Melody after escaping from the hands of Kovaran and the organization she works for The Silence bringing Melody's 2nd incarnation to a safe foster home near her mother and father's (as a full human) childhood home.

Romeo Louis Oswald

-He is the adoptive son of The Master and Clara and the biological older brother of Naomi Ruth Oswald, at the end of the book he will be the adoptive older brother of the identical twins Henrietta Susan Oswald and Luther Charles Oswald. Clara and The Master adopted him and his sister after finding out that they were orphans at parallel Earth. He is also a friend of Rory's before and during his first regeneration. His physical stature indicates that he's from a long line of red-headed biological family members and violet like colored eyes from one of his original set of parents. He has high tolerance for pain.

Naomi Ruth Oswald

-She is the younger sister of Romeo biologically and was adopted by The Master and Clara at parallel Earth. She has weak health ever since she was an infant. This causes Clara, The Master and Romeo to keep close watch over her health most of the time. She becomes a close confidant and friend of Severus Felix Tyler.

Henrietta Susan Oswald

-She is the youngest biological child of Clara and The Master. She is also the youngest member of the Oswald family. She inherited her mother's hair color and her father's eyes along with her biological older twin brother, Felix Louis Oswald. She is a full blood Time Lady

Luther Charles Oswald

-He is the third child and second son of Clara and The Master biologically. He is also a full blood Time Lord and will inherit his father's TARDIS.

Davros

-He is an enemy of John Noble and the entire Tyler family. He was also the one responsible for Rory and Severus's kidnapping during his 2nd regeneration at the hands of The Cult of Skaro.

Capt. Jack Harkness

-He is a friend of The Doctor and Rose Tyler. He and Jenny will be the ones to take their granddaughter to the safest foster home for Melody's 2nd incarnation on Earth. After Jenny and him both tricked the Silence and Madame Kovaran about Melody's current location on planet Earth.

Daleks

-They are the most fearsome creatures in the universe. They helped Davros in kidnapping his eldest son Rory and nearly killed his younger brother Severus had Rory not taken the beating and electrocution in his younger brother's stead.

Weeping Angels

-This a type of creature or race that suck the life force of a person by sending them back in time. They were nearly the reason for the 'death' of the Tyler-Pond couple at Manhattan at New York, America.

Headless Monks

-A type of race who helped The Silence and Kovaran in kidnapping John and Rose's granddaughter and daughter-in-law from the safe hands of the entire Tyler and Oswald family.

Gallifreyan Time Lords

-They are Time Lords straight from the Time War. John, The Doctor, his children, wife and companions will deal with them in the sequel of this novel.

 _Table of Contents:_

Prologue: The Beginning of an Adventure

Chapter 1: A Christmas to Remember

Chapter 2: Settlement on Parallel Earth

Chapter 3: 'Never Blink!'

Chapter 4: Blissful News

Chapter 5: 'Exterminate!'

Chapter 6: 'The Impossible Girl'

Chapter 7: The Williams Couple

Chapter 8: A New Age of Time Lords

Chapter 9: The Last Centurion and the Children of Time

Chapter 10: The Silence

Chapter 11: 'The Girl Who Waited'

Chapter 12: 'The Face of Boe' and Jenny's Return

Chapter 13: Ood's Prophecy

Chapter 14: Melody Rose (Tyler) Williams- Pond

Chapter 15: A New Life Begins

Chapter 16: Epilogue


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue: The Beginning of an Adventure

Location: Tyler Mansion's front yard, Dec. 31,22nd Century, Friday 11; 00 pm.

The night sky stars lit the dark alleyways and front yard of the parallel Tyler's home. The entire family Jackie, Pete, Rose, John, Tony and Rory were enjoying a peaceful celebration of New Year in their home. The two youngest Tylers at the present are said to be child prodigies by John (Rory's father) much to the amusement of his wife while her parents grumbled about their youngest child and only son not having a normal childhood like other children would in the 22nd Century. While the adults were discussing various topics, Rory and Tony left them and went inside Tony's room. The adults conversation not lost because they managed to create an invention that would let them eavesdropped on their conversation.

"John, when will we be teaching Rory how to communicate with us telepathically? His inheritance is unique many aliens would want to lay a hand on our son just because of that." Rose asked her husband who was sitting beside her on the couch inside the living room facing across her parents.

"When he's around 4-5 years old love, Time Lords learn quickly due to having superior physiology. Right now though, your link to him as his mother mentally will be sufficient to keep contact with our son." John replied back after drinking a cup of freshly brewed milk tea and kissed her rather affectionately on her hand he held. The two were about to go lovey-dovey but Pete stopped the two younger couple much to Jackie's chagrin and the embarrassment of the two young parents.

"Ahem...If you two love struck birds are done. May we go back to the topic at hand?"

2nd Floor, Tony's room Tyler's Mansion.

"Your parents are just as childish as mine is, Rory. Do you want to continue studying the Gallifreyan language and play a game in that language inside my room?" Tony who wore clothes a child baseball player athlete asked the part Time Lord, human and Bad Wolf child who wore clothes fashion like in the 22nd Century but had inter-dimensional pockets on his clothes that were yet to be discovered by the current human kind.

"Yes they certainly are, Tony. Why not? Let's play and study in Gallifreyan language today. I do have my parent's permission to play this sort of game."

The two children were about to play now that they finished setting up the board game. But they were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a former Time Agent, Namely Martha Jones, who wore the clothes of a freelancer. She approached the two because she recognized the same brownish hair 10th Doctor has and the eye color of Rose Tyler.

"Hello, young Time Lord, no worries there I'm an ally. Name's Martha Jones, I used to be a companion of your father's 10th self. This is the only time I'll get to meet and visit you. Let's see, Dec 31, 22nd Century. Rory Tyler you have to wear this necklace all the time. Only take it off when you're taking a shower/bath. It will help in your future self. If you both want I could tell you two some very ridiculous stories about your father's adventure or brother-in-law in your case young Tony." Martha held out a necklace and made little Rory wear said necklace.

"Do tell us some of your tales then, Aunt Martha." Rory replied back once he was put down. She then began a tale of their adventure about Shakespeare, The Master and Gridlock. Once she was finished she told the two six years old they may not tell The Doctor or any other adults that she came by to visit and left at the same time John went inside Tony's room. To be greeted by his nephew and son's snickering that gave him a feeling they were laughing about him.

"Do I even want to know what you both find so amusing nephew and son of mine?"

The two just laughed much more at John's childish antics. Rose followed him and ended up laughing at her husband's face as well. This caused the older Tyler couple to come inside their son's room and also laugh so hard at their son-in-law's face.

"Yeah, right, Laugh it all off, one day I'll make you all regret it one day." John replied to the undying laughter the Tyler Family showed off to him.

Somewhere across time and space in the farthest corner of the constellation Kabosterus, Clara and The Master started to write out the coordinates for a long journey to Gallifrey and sent off by their TARDIS carefully.

"Goodbye! 11th and 12th Doctor!. Time for an adventure where, The master and I are the ones traveling throughout time and space this time!" Time Lady Clara said in a very cheery voice

"To my world domination, Oswald you are certainly going to be my assistant now! Be warned human race for I will dominate your world from now on." The Master said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I don't own Doctor Who. And please don't kill me cause this is the actual second chapter as compensation for the mistake there's a preview for Chapter 3 at the end of Chapter 2.**

 **Chapter 2: Settlement on Parallel Earth**

3000 light years away from New Gallifrey across the lands of a well known and highly respected land at parallel Earth a servant around the age of 26 years old physically could be heard telling a tale of his former life to the young master of the family he serves. However if one were to inspect his real age closely one would say he's around three hundred and four years old and was far from his loved ones apart from his wife.

"Yishmael! Could you please tell me another story about how you and your wife settled here on planet Earth?"

"Certainly I can young master. I am Yishmael Boaz Baltazar and this is my story of how my wife, Cathleen and I settled our life at parallel Earth. This story takes you very far from your home planet for it is 3000 light years away the name of this place is Skaro, There was once a boy around your age and has two siblings, one older brother and a younger sister. Amongst us trio were two more. These two siblings became our comrades the name of the eldest is Romeo while the youngest is Naomi. Our parents were killed off trying to protect us from the harm The Cult of Skaro will force us their children to go through. This is the story of how the prisoners of the Dalek race fought off the violations we have gone through and how a mere boy around your age became a prince of New Gallifrey to a servant of your family….

*3000 light years away, at a prison cell of Davros's*

"Please not my children! They're still kids please we are the last of the Time Lords and Time Ladies that escaped from the fall of our home planet Gallifrey. They are supposed to be brought up in the traditional ways a Time Lord and Time Lady." A mother's cry could be heard and was doing her best to protect her three children. The eldest male being around 5 years old physically, the middle and second male child was around the age of four while the youngest was around the age of three. From the twisted leader of the Daleks who somehow managed to find them.

"Get the children and take them away from her!" he ordered to the Daleks itself.

This caused the kids to run and somewhat activate their powers as child Time Lords and Time Lady when the middle child saw his mother being hurt. A huge golden ray beam surged out from his hand and caused the Daleks and the male leader to be blind and couldn't physically move temporarily. The mother and his siblings however were unaffected.

"Hush, little ones it will be alright once your father and uncle come for you." His mother said to them and kissed their forehead gently and softly.

"Mom I don't want to go with this evil race. And I'm sure Yishmael and Jael here could attest to that as well. They were the reason Gallifrey was destroyed. Please don't leave us with them." The eldest child replied back.

"I know that my beloved children however we can't hold them off for long. Remember that your father will definitely come for us one day and do not lose hope for he will come and search the galaxies just to save us from danger. I will tell you three what you must do but it will be a secret kept in the language of our kind. No one will be able to force it out of either you three during your stay here." Their mother then whispered what her children must do in a High Old Gallifreyan this language made the Daleks tremble in fear. Once she was done her children hugged her tightly as if this was the last time they'll see and hug her again. The temporary lost of eyesight of their captives were then brought back and this time they wasted no time to physically bind off the parent and her children from each other. Their mother was brought in a different cell from her children. There Davros 'talked' to her.

"Tell me what do you know about The Doctor?"

"What does he have to do with my children being kidnapped? I know for certain that if he ever finds out about this incident. Then you shall suffer the consequences he'll give you. He isn't known as The Oncoming Storm for nothing. My husband would kill you off first for endangering his wife and children." The irate and worried mother replied back.

"Quite the feisty one aren't you? What makes you think that this Doctor will somehow find out about this kidnapping?"

"Like you'd even understand how we Time Lords and Time Ladies communicate with each other. Would you like me to speak to you in Old High Gallifreyan? Perhaps not because it will cause every fiber of your flesh to burn up with the knowledge only my kind could withstand and understand."

"I do have your children as my prisoners now. Or do I need to remind you that should you fight me off it will cause them immense pain?"

"Be my guest and do try, twisted inhumane boy." The male psychopath activated the electric shock collar on the eldest child and both of them watched how said child would react and their conversation while being brought to the dungeons.

"Stop tickling me on the neck Jael." The eldest said to the youngest and only female in between the siblings who he was carrying on his back.

"I swear Adalwolf my dear oldest brother, that I have not tickled you at all. Rassilon knows my hands were holding you upper backs only. But seriously do you really have to carry me?"

"It's because you sprained your foot, Frederica. I'm sure mom and dad wouldn't want us to use up our regeneration energy in here. Who knows how long we'll last here? Where will these people even take us to and I would be thankful if these collars on our neck are taken off. I don't like not having the freedom to move freely. I wish dad would come and save us already. Hell, I'd choose Aunt Elaine's consequence for a wrongdoing instead of this dread and immense fear of not knowing what will happen to us and to our mum." Yishmael rambled in Modern Gallifreyan language.

"Yishmael we have to be strong at least until we somehow managed to escape from this dreadful and horrendous place." His older brother replied back in the same language.

"Be silent you three! And get inside that cell now!" the guard who brought the kids there pushed them inside said cell. Once the three were locked up inside it they noticed that there were three other children occupants in their cell.

"It seems that there are others who unfortunately got kidnapped by those monsters as well." One of the unknown children spoke.

"Look we don't want any more fights with others. We were just forcibly taken away from our mother. We were supposed to travel all the way to New Gallifrey where our father rules as the King." Jael spoke once she recovered enough energy to walk.

"Did you mention Gallifrey? Are you two Time Lords while your sister a Time Lady?" this time a curious voice from the older unknown female child asked.

"Yes my brother and I are Time Lords while my younger sister is a Time Lady. Why are you also one of those children who escaped from the fall of Old Gallifrey?"

"No. I am Romeo a mere human orphan and the older brother of this red haired girl with me. Her name's Naomi."

"Why would they kidnap human children like you? Did your parents commit a crime in the eyes of the Dalek's leader Davros? I'm Adalwolf by the way and this two with me are my siblings, Yishmael and Jael."

Then Davros cut the live video feed off while the mother of his prisoner's eyes who was imprisoned via a holding cell for a Time Lady of Gallifrey.

"Tell me just how long would a mother of three children withstand my creativity? Perhaps a trip to your new cell is in order. Daleks! Bring her to cell no 245." The Time Lady begrudgingly and warily obeyed her captives as they transported her there. The moment she arrived there she took notice of her current surroundings. There were bars to prevent her from escaping, a bed and a wardrobe from the 20th human century filled with all sorts of clothes during her stay however long that may be.

"I must be strong for my children." She said to herself mentally. She noticed there was another male prisoner with her though this time he appeared to have the same physiology as her race and talked with him. Due to her curiosity why she could sense some sort of timeline she asked him his name.

"I'm Severus Felix Tyler, before you ask have you ever heard of time travel in a parallel dimensions?"

"Yes I do know about time travel in parallel dimensions. Who are you to know advance technology principles like this?"

"Simple I come from parallel Earth. My father there is like The Doctor of this dimension the only difference is he's known as John Noble-Tyler there. He's also a half human and half Time Lord. My mom is Bad Wolf otherwise known as Rose Tyler Defender of Earth. I have two older siblings the eldest is Rory James Arthur Tyler who's earned the Time Lord title The Healer and my older identical twin brother Orion Pete Tyler known as The Liberator. I know it's a lot to take in and that's not even half of the members of my family. May I inquire your name?"

"So the Doctor actually escaped from the fall of Gallifrey after he destroyed our home planet. Why would a child of legends like you be here? I am known as The Priestess."

"Davros is using me as bait to catch my oldest brother. Out of my entire family I have the weakest health. Even if I tried to escape from Davros on my own it would still mean that Rory would be the one beaten up instead of me."

"Child you need to leave this place. It isn't safe for you to be here. Davros is a twisted and sick psychopath who'd love to see children suffer."

"I know that I'm not known as The Wonder for nothing. But I'm not allowed to change this event for me. It's a fixed point in time now."

They both stopped talking after another man prisoner was locked inside their new cell. However it would seem this man was the person Severus was talking about earlier. He looked like he just got out of a beating and was most likely exhausted.

"Sev, mom and dad are literally worried about you. Uncle Jack's having his team search for clues as to where you could be. Henrietta's worried as hell about your health itself. Everyone would have all come here with me, if the timeline of my other three friends wouldn't be in jeopardy. Orion he's mad as hell it took Aunt Donna to calm him down. And my wife Amelia she'll kill me if you and I are not present for our second child's birth. We need to leave now before we change their past…. Melody is really worried about both of us." The rest of his ramble was left unsaid cause he fell asleep due to exhaustion only to be caught by Priestess on time before his unconscious body fell on the ground. She laid him on the second bed in their cell gently and placed a makeshift pillow on his head.

"Rory, how often did I tell you to not worry about my health every time I get caught by our family's enemies? You have to live unlike me who has the shortest health span. You also have a future with Amelia and Elijah your son. And you have to fulfill your promise too her otherwise she'd kill me because you her future husband decided to recklessly save your younger brother from a timeline in his childhood friends pasts. I don't suppose you'd hear me anyway now that you're fast asleep from a beating."

"Tell me child what is so special about your kind? What makes you different from us Gallifreyans aside from being the Doctor's son?"

"My siblings and I are new races of mix Time Lord, Bad Wolf and human Felix could still regenerate while Rory and I on the other hand can't regenerate at all due to complications of childbirth. Both of us must leave now. I'm not allowed to tell anything else due to timeline stuff. Oh and Rory wake up now or would you rather face Amelia's wrath again?"

"Alright I'm up Severus. I'm sorry about this madam but we can't bring you with us."

"It's alright child. Off you go then Severus, just be careful not to get caught by Davros again. It's the least I could do for the Doctor's children. How would both of you escape?"

"I have a spare vortex manipulator with me. This way Severus and I will be able to leave this dangerous place. Oh and don't worry about your children they'll live and survive from this experience."

Back at the Yishmael's cell:

"We seriously need to escape from this horrendous place." The middle child said to the group

"Truer words have never been spoken before brother mine." Yishmael's younger sister replied.

"Well consider today to be your lucky day then. Cause Naomi needs to be brought to a hospital now. She hasn't been feeling well since we got imprisoned in here. If my calculations are correct it's been a month since she last took her medicine for child tuberculosis." As if on cue said girl started to cough up blood and was told by her older brother to go back to sleep for the moment while he figure out a way to get her medicine. Adalwolf had enough of seeing the human siblings like that and made an ingenious escape plan from Davros and discussed it with the rest.

30 minutes later

The Dalek stationed at their prison was patrolling when he heard a fist fight between, a mixed of human children, Time Lords and Time Lady and went inside to break their sparring off.

"ALL PHYSICAL FIGHTING SHALL CEASE OTHERWISE YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!" before the creature could say another word Jael disabled it and the group got out of their cell sneakily.

"That is for causing the deaths of 2.44 billion children and 8 billion adults back at Old Gallifrey." She venomously whispered and left it for good.

"Remind me to never piss off your younger sister Adalwolf." Romeo said to him which caused both child Time Lords to chuckle quietly. Their journey was silent and they successfully stole an escape pod. Naomi was brought in first and due to her health their stop was to a well known hospital in the entire universe. The five arrived at their destination and had her checked up to a cat nurse matron. After a month of being confined there the five children planned to go to New Gallifrey. Their travel was safe until they figured out that Daleks were chasing them forcing the five to part ways, Romeo and Naomi were sent off to their home planet while the remaining trio allowed themselves to get caught only to be saved by their father and fellow race. However their mother still died from torture at the hands of Davros and his creatures the Daleks, After Jael's successful physic cry for help.

"Dad you finally found us!" his youngest child and only daughter proclaimed and hugged him tightly. Yishmael who was hiding observed that his father was wearing elegant clothing and a silver crown on his head which is only worn by royalty. Adalwolf looked at him with a disbelieving face.

"It's alright now child. Felix bring them to the dungeons and make sure those Daleks are to be brought to be imprisoned in the prison the Doctor used before on Earth." Another adult Time Lord revealed himself to the new royal family he wore clothes from The Last Great Time War according to Adalwolf's observation.

"As you wish, Your Majesty" Felix then transported their prisoners.

"Your Majesty, Dad what have you done at New Gallifrey!?" Yishmael asked him.

"Long story short, after a dispute between the former High Council of Gallifrey and the new race of Time Lords a deal was made between both sides. I was chosen to be king of New Gallifrey. That means you two boys get to be princes and Jael becomes a princess."

"You have got to be kidding. Our family now rules the land of New Gallifrey!?" Adalwolf replied and then fainted from shock.

"To be fair dad the three of us were imprisoned by Davros and saw mom die in front of our eyes. Will they be punished? Mom was only protecting us from any form of harm that insane psychopath could do to us."

"Of course they will be imprisoned until the end of time. It is their punishment for wiping off Old Gallifrey during the Time War. You children must be exhausted already. Cathleen, James and Felix guide your new masters and mistress to their rooms at The Eastern Sun's Castle." Three children then came out and transported the young members of the royal family to their quarters before the other astounded half could observe their clothing.

Adalwolf's chambers:

The moment the eldest child was transported to his new chambers he asked his servant questions he needed answers to and observed that his room was way more enormous from his former room back at New (x15) Earth and had fancy furniture and a comfortable bed.

"Might I inquire your name? Also are you assigned to be my personal servant?"

"My name's James, young master and yes I am the one assigned by His Highness as your personal servant." He replied back dutifully.

"James it is then, tell me what happened here at New Gallifrey while my siblings and I were on the run from Davros and his gang. How long were we gone? Cause for us three children we were on space for about a century and 2 years. Also there's no need to call me and my sibling young master or mistress in Jael's case in private, Servants just call us by our given names." Now that he had proper lighting to illuminate his servant's clothes he saw that he was wearing a blue shirt, brown pants, grey robes to go with his blue shirt and a pair of brown and blue converse shoes. His face also showed that he has blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes.

"His Highness fought off the remaining Daleks that were here on New Gallifrey. It's been six months now. Peace is finally restored here at New Gallifrey the damage from The Last Great Time War is slowly rebuilt through His Highness wise ruling."

"Considering my father's leadership skills, If he is to continue this progress New Gallifrey will soon be known in the entire universe again but this time our kind will no longer be like Old Gallifrey. Tell me does the academy still exist?"

"Not anymore, but boarding schools like those from Earth are built now. The Time Lord or Time Lady children at the age of 13 are sent there to learn the customs of Old Gallifrey, the languages of all sorts of species, the studies of Gallifreyan language science and math and the art of the Time Lords. They are to study there up to ten years and then they could either choose to do the ceremony like at the old academy and make the vow and look at the time vortex and travel the universe or they could either live their life at New Gallifrey choosing between the careers of being an astronaut, chemist, inventor, biologist, time and space engineer, teacher, farmer, fisherman, linguist, writers, servants, police, soldiers, spies and many more if I were to enlist it all it would take all night."

"Dad has done a fine job of ruling then. Off to bed then James, there's no need to worry about me and my siblings now. I doubt either of us would want to leave this country after our family's loss and adventure. Goodnight"

"Goodnight sire." The young servant replied and retired back to his bed at the personal servant's rooms.

Yishmael's chambers:

The first thing he noticed was that his new room was spacious from the lightning within his room and that his chambers looked like the Slytherin dungeons room from the Harry Potter series and asked the female servant and spoke to her.

"May I inquire your name? Am I wrong to presume that you're my personal servant?"

"I'm Cathleen, young master and no you're not wrong. I am your personal servant by His Highness's choice, young master."

"Just what I need, Dad's setting me up again. Also don't call me young master in private just call me as Yishmael instead. Looks like I'll have to unleash my ambition and resourcefulness as a snake again for the sake of my remaining sanity. How long has it been here at New Gallifrey?"

"It's been six months, sire Yishmael."

"Well it's been a century and two years for me and my siblings. Those years were bittersweet I wonder if I'll ever see those two human siblings again, Romeo and Naomi. I'm sure they're still alive trouble tends to find them after all."

"They must have been fine friends during your captivity in the hands of our old home planet's enemies. You were on the run with two humans?"

"Yes I was Cathleen. It's getting late now so I'll go to sleep now. You should go back to your quarters as well. I suspect tomorrow will be a long day filled with celebrations for our safe return and a delayed coronation ceremony six months ago. Damn that father of mine he's setting me up for another woman again. It is time for the Troublesome Trio to rise again." The middle child and youngest prince replied and mumbled the last two sentences softly and bid his goodnight to his servant and went off to his bed that was comfortable and soft for his back. Cathleen obeyed his order and went to the quarters she shared with the other two personal servants.

Jael's quarters:

The moment Jael got inside her new quarters she thought she was inside a five star hotel room due to the luxury it has. There was a bed fit for a princess, a living room, a television, a bunch of bookshelves filled with cookbooks and stories she'd use for entertainment, the tiles were shiny and the whole room was illuminated with diamonds itself. Once she regained back enough composure she motioned her escort to sit on one of her living room's chairs and sat facing him.

"Your name is Felix right?"

"Yes milady, I am Felix your personal servant at your service."

"Felix, tell me what do you think of my father as a meddling fool? Perhaps it is time that I teach him why he shouldn't set me up with a man. No offence to you but I'd rather not be some pawn to a bigger picture."

Her personal servant then realized that his mistress was a force to not be reckoned with and her resourcefulness combined with her loyalty would make an awful opponent for those who wish to use her for their gain. After 30 minutes of planning she told him to go to his quarters now and to not tell anyone of her plans. A hundred and 2 years have passed since the three were crowned as princes and princess of New Gallifrey. Their father died when he was on a vessel ship outside of New Gallifrey's borders leaving Adalwolf as the next King. Yishmael was already bored and tired of being a prince. So he did his own search for any signs of Naomi and Romeo and grew his own TARDIS. His servant Cathleen helped him out. Jael, who by now grew into a fine young Time Lady in her 2nd regeneration caught wind of his intention and asked him why he was growing one.

"I'll go back and find them, Jael. Besides Cathleen and I have already been accepted by one of those human's Noble Houses as their servant and maid. Lady Beatrice will be waiting for me on parallel Earth."

"There's nothing I can do to stop you now. Are you sure about this? You'd want to cut off all relations as a prince to New Gallifrey just to find Naomi and Romeo?"

"Yes, Jael exile me from New Gallifrey not because of treason but because of my own free will to be a servant to a Noble House back at parallel Earth."

"You are exiled from this day to onwards of New Gallifrey. Because you were found housing an illegal TARDIS at the royal palace go and leave this planet before I send off the Death Squadron after you. Take care of him, Cathleen and watch over yourself Yishmael. May Rassilon watch and protect over you."

"I will take care of him mistress Jael."

"Jael take care of Adalwolf and the citizens of this kingdom for me, Allons-y! He then set his TARDIS coordinates to parallel Earth and had it look invisible on the outside and knocked the door of the Windsor Manor. To be greeted by another male servant, this one seemed old already and led them to the den where Lady Beatrice will talk to him about the household regulations, the amount of money they'd both earn, and where their quarters are within the manor. After around a minute this Lady came out wearing elegant clothing for a Mistress in the 20th century of human kind. She appeared to be a kind person but Cathleen knew better this matriarch might be as fierce as a lioness if needed.

"You've finally arrived, Yishmael or do I call you Boaz now? Who is this girl with you? What sort of clothing is she wearing and why does it appear to be similar to my female servant's clothing?"

"Lady Beatrice, meet Cathleen my personal servant back on New Gallifrey when I was still a prince there. I have been exiled from my own kingdom because I desired to find my other two companions who are still lost and being chased by my kind's enemies the Daleks and the Cult of Skaro. Cathleen is wearing the standard clothing a female servant back on New Gallifrey would. We have come here to work for you and to collect information as to where my lost companions are located." Cathleen bowed down at the mention of her name to the two.

"Stand up, Cathleen. I'm not your master anymore. Its Lady Beatrice now and no we're not slaves as well if that's what you're thinking in your head."

"Slaves!? I don't treat my servants like that. They're treated as humanly as possible. A servant that's well taken care of works more efficiently than those who aren't taken care of." Lady Beatrice looked alarmed at the mention of slavery.

"With all due respect Lady Beatrice at the far vast corners of the universe there are small groups or races that believe in slavery. Cathleen here was one of them way before she ended up on New Gallifrey during my father's reign. Father took her in to be a free servant of the new royal family of New Gallifrey while my siblings and I got caught by our enemies in the Time War. We managed to escape thanks to some distraction our opponent's fleet had to face and went straight to (x15) New York on a new planet Earth and get her to the best hospital of the entire universe there. In a month our health increased under their care and were about to bring both Romeo and Naomi, my companions back to their home planet. For a week we stayed there and everything was going smoothly until Davros caught wind of us again. In an attempt to save Naomi and Romeo from his torture the three of us acted as bait to lure Davros and his men away from the two innocent humans and we succeeded because we got caught rather than them. Our mother died protecting us from further damage however this time though my father saved us and brought us to the kingdom he would reigned for the next 50 years while us his children are the princes and princess of New Gallifrey, He died on a fleet outside New Gallifrey's boarders leaving the throne to my older brother, Adalwolf. So if it's alright may Cathleen and I serve your family?"

"Of course, Boaz you and Cathleen are more than welcomed to work for my family. I have a two years old son. I'm not mistaken that you and Cathleen already know how human etiquette for servants work already. Your civilization is advanced from ours after all. The aging though how will you explain it to the rest of us humans who don't know about you Time Lords? Your quarters will also be stationed near my two years old son's room. Breakfast for servants is at 8 am, you two will be in charge of taking care of him within and outside the manor. While I work with the huge amount of paper works and politics that must be attended to, Lunch is at 2pm then you will both clean the manor for the next 4 hours after that dinner at 7pm. Lights are out by 9pm and I expect you both to be actually asleep by then. And because you two will be his personal servants you will both sleep in the same quarters. If by chance one of your superiors harassed you both you are to report it to me at once is that understood? You will also be compensated in case you earn an injury while working for my family." Lady Beatrice explained how their life would be and asked in a deathly calm voice that nearly made the two aliens shudder.

"Yes Milady/ Madam" both replied at once.

"Very well then, Kenji you will take them to the grounds and let them familiarize the manor's locations for non personal and personal servants." An older man by his late 40's came out and did exactly as she told him to and they parted ways. Little did the two know that they'd actually fall in love with each other there and have three children in their future at parallel Earth.

50 years later….

"So that's how you both ended up as my personal servants." The new Lord of the Wales family spoke after his story.

* * *

Chapter 3 Preview:

"Mom, Dad where are you?" The young Time Lord asked out loud at thin air hoping to be heard by one of his parents or friends.

"Romeo, where do you think we landed to this time?" Naomi asked her older brother who was opening their emergency supply kit given by their new parents.

"John, love how did we end up at Gallifrey? Didn't you say that it was burnt during the Time War?" Rose asked her husband who was silent from the astonishment of seeing his old home planet.

"Your Highness, we have detected a trespassing ship at our borders should we engage contact with them?" A New Gallifreyan soldier asked his commander in chief.

"Any luck there Saxon? We need to find the others before something bad will happen to them on this planet. My intuition is telling me something's coming and whatever it is it's a bad one." Clara spoke to her husband who was fixing John's TARDIS and trying to find a way to locate where the rest of their group are including his children.

"This should be fun I now have new test subjects to work on. Commence Project Blink. " An unknown scientist spoke in a menacing voice. His command set off the Weeping Angels he caught in the past and it went after those who intruded his land.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I don't own Doctor Who it belongs to BBC. The only thing I own here is the plot and some original characters I made up myself. Also Chapter 3's title has been changed from Never Blink to Project Blink. Also I apologize for the very long delay. Balancing, school, community and home life is a challenge.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: "Project Blink!"**

November 18, 22nd Century, 3pm, Wednesday, Earth Time:

"Have all of you packed your needed necessities?" John asked the adolescents sitting inside his ship's den.

"Of course, Uncle John we're not elementary school students that need to be reminded." Romeo replied to him while the rest of the quadret nodded to prove his point.

"Just double checking. Wouldn't want your father to come after me again and go back to our old rivalry in the past." John replied and left them to their own devices while he waited at the console room for Clara and Saxon to bring their luggage itself. Rose was already inside the kitchen making 8 cups of tea. She didn't really need any luggage because their TARDIS could easily provide for her family's needs.

"Okay we're done. That's everything we need inside that luggage." Clara said to John while Saxon excused himself to the library inside the Tyler's TARDIS.

"Good now we can leave this planet. Where do you want to go to throughout time and space in this parallel dimension?" John pulled a lever taking his ship to outer space and asked her however before they could even land on another planet it took off and brought them off to their undecided new destination, Causing the people onboard the ship to jump from their sudden landing. Once they all got out the sight that greeted them made the two adult Time Lords fell silent at the sight in front of them. Once Saxon regained his composure he spoke and asked John.

"Impossible, John didn't you say your other half burnt our home planet!? How come we're all standing in front of The Shining World of the 7 Galaxies itself?" Saxon asked the half Time Lord and human hybrid and was joined by Rose herself.

"John love, How did we end up at Gallifrey? Like Saxon didn't you say Gallifrey was burnt during the Time War?"

"I have no idea how it survived Rose and Saxon. My Time Lord memories tell me that I did burn Gallifrey at the last day of the Last Great Time War." John replied back to his childhood friend and wife's question.

"This planet is Gallifrey!? It really is beautiful." The youngest Time Lord with them spoke after seeing the majestic beauty of his father's sort of old home planet.

"Wait for it, Rory you have yet to see this view." John replied and everybody who has yet to see Gallifrey's majestic beauty after the second sun has risen found the view to be spectacular. The tree leaves were silver and it looked like the whole forest was on fire below the mountains they were currently at.

"Father have you seen Tony?" Naomi asked the patriarch of the Oswald House family. Saxon shook his head to say no. She was about to ask the rest when they heard a terrified scream from the edge of the forest they were admiring earlier.

"And this is exactly why I tell my companions to never wander off alone." John complained out loud after running off with Saxon to where Tony might be located, Leaving Clara and Rose to take care of the children with them. Both mothers then decided to make a picnic there seeing that their husbands will most likely return starving and the kids will mostly be hungry while waiting for their fathers to come back.

"Mom what are we suppose to do now? Dad and Uncle Saxon might have a difficult time locating Tony."Rory asked his mother after he Romeo and Naomi managed to make a picnic blanket where they would all sit. Both mothers were done and gave them a basket of randomly filled sandwiches to eat which they happily ate while waiting.

Tony's Location, Deep Forest, 5 am New Gallifrey time:

"Let me go already!" The 12 years old human demanded from the New Gallifreyan soldier restraining his arms to prevent him from escaping. The soldier didn't react to his plea however he quickly saluted to another of his kind in front of him and reported his finding.

"Your Highness I found a mere human running off the grounds of our borders. He fell straight into one of our traps and has yet to introduce his name to us and his intentions."

'Your Highness? So that's what this is all about!?' Tony thought to himself and was about to have more of his musing had this newly introduced Time Lord King to him asked him a bunch of questions.

"Child, tell me when you first came here to New Gallifrey were there any others like you? And might I inquire your name?" He asked gently yet firm at the same time. He needed to know if he posed a threat to his people.

"Tony Tyler, younger brother of Rose Tyler who's also known as Bad Wolf and sometimes called as Defender of Earth. I'm the son of Pete Tyler who owns Torchwood parallel and Jackie Tyler who makes a nice cup of tea. I must ask though does this planet have anything against a quarter human, part Time Lord, and quarter Bad Wolf child and his father that's a hybrid of human and Time Lord DNA?" He replied swiftly and asked the king itself.

"Why do you ask that question, Tony? This is New Gallifrey born straight after a terrible war." This made Tony shut his mouth and it caused the King to sigh internally knowing he struck a nerve. His soldier, The Swordsman though seemed to want to intimidate the human child to speak. Before Swordsman could do that he gave him a look that dismissed him but the child will be left with him.

"Will you keep being silent or will you tell me your side of the story from the start? I do have a planet to take care of." He replied and looked at Tony straight in the eye trying to tell his subconscious that he was his superior for now.

"I'm not supposed to tell any of you and I rather not have my co-age nephew taken away from me. Could you please bring me back there at the edge of the forest where I was trapped? The others with me will be worried and my mother will never let me hear the end of her tirade."

"Unfortunately you can't go back there. That area is owned by a private Time Lady scientist. That's her workplace for testing her guinea pigs and inventions. How did you and your family end up here at New Gallifrey anyway?"

"We were supposed to have a picnic at the moon via my older sister's husband's TARDIS. However before he could even set the coordinates to take us there, Our TARDIS crash landed us to the workplace you told me. Please find them but knowing my older sister's husband and his childhood friend they're most likely searching for me already. My family has a knack of trouble chasing us wherever we go."

"I'll do what I can do to help you out. In return you'll cooperate with the servants back at my castle and try not to misbehave there."

"Alright it's a deal. Do I address you as Your Highness in private and public? Or do you prefer that I call you by your name when it's just the two of us?" Tony asked him.

"Call me Hezekiah, Tony. When you get inside the castle one of my assigned children's personal servants named Felix will guide you to the room my eldest will occupy in the future. There's already a bathroom there and clothes you'll have to wear as my guest. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner will also be served by tray to your temporary quarters." He replied to Tony who nodded at him and followed his lead as they both go to his castle.

Meanwhile at the mentioned Time Lord scientist's workplace:

"Ouch! Where am I?" John asked trying to fight off the effects of being knocked out unconscious in an instant. He noticed that he and Saxon were locked up inside the same room but different Time Lord holding cells. As if on cue the Time Lord who had them as his captives showed up wearing a smug look.

"I've done some tests on your DNA while you were asleep. You're a hybrid of Time Lord and human. You also have the same DNA as The Doctor are you disguising or somehow related to him?" The dangerous scientist asked him while John wisely kept his mouth shut. Saxon started to wake up and figured that they were held captives for now to this unknown scientist. He then spoke to catch their captor's attention to him.

"You won't be able to get any answers from him when you're being intimidating to him. He's clever and downright stubborn and I speak as his childhood friend."

"About time you both wake up anyway. These children with you they're your kids aren't they?" The scientist who just might be a psychopath in disguise showed them a picture of Rory, Tony, Naomi and Romeo earlier during their conversation before Tony went missing.

"Don't you dare touch any of our kids they're innocent to the universe's dark side. They have nothing to do with this conversation." John venomously replied in a deathly calm voice that made Saxon think he must be plotting to take this man who threatened their family to rot away in a supernova never actually dying. The thought itself made Saxon shiver for a second knowing how intimidating John could get when his own is threatened.

"I doubt you'd even find yourself alive if you even attempt to hurt my children. I am after all in the past went with the name of The Master. Surely you'd find that my children are just as ambitious, clever and hard to kill as I am and don't get me started with their plans for world dominations of dangerous planets. Add that their mother is The Impossible Girl herself would be a deadly combination to those who reckon them." Saxon replied back grinning knowing that he'd caught their captor off guard. John on the other hand was amused at his sudden reveal of information. Their captor then left them again leaving the Time Lord and half one to chat with each other about the developments.

"You do realize that if this is Galiifrey as we remembered it you could be sentenced to an actual death this time?" John asked him knowing how reckless it was for Saxon to say the information of his past.

"As much as I appreciate your concerns for me, John shouldn't you be more worried about him finding out about your son's unique heritage?"

"I'm confident the DNA he inherited from his mother will keep him safe and be untouchable to those who wish him harm. How is your married life with Clara and your kids?" The older father replied and asked him while discreetly pointing to a camera watching their every movement. Saxon caught up with his idea and played along him.

"Brilliant I daresay she's intimidating when furious at me. Naomi and Romeo on the other hand are fantastic. They've learned and grasp new concepts about stars, advanced Time Lord innovative concepts and mastered 203 languages from Earth and the entire universe itself." Saxon replied to him in a voice a proud parent would to his/her own child's achievements.

"I told you I'd tutor them well enough for international and universal standard education system." John replied back to him happily. Their momentary bliss despite being captured was cut off when a very familiar face showed up in front of them.

"If it isn't the Master and Doctor, did you two finally make up after your disputes in your past incarnations?" As soon as John as heard that cold and calculating voice he returned an intimidating glare at the Time Lady in front of him and Saxon.

"Shut up, Rani. You're one to talk when you and your colleagues clearly have Theta and I here stuck inside this holding cells against our own will." Saxon replied to him.

"What I don't get is that how did you, The Doctor ended up half Time Lord and human and why are you defending him Master? Unless he's like a clone of The Doctor born from a mix of human and Time Lord DNA itself" Rani mused to herself and noticed the sudden twitch at John's hands she was about to continue on however one of her inferiors showed up and asked what was he supposed to do to the remaining intruders of her private workplace.

"Commence Project Blink to the intruders. This should teach you all a lesson to never intrude on my work." Rani replied to her worker irately and did as she told him to.

"Rani, please don't involve my family!" both patriarchs replied the instant they realized their family will be her guinea pigs for a project that sounds dangerous.

"Like hell I won't do just that." Rani retaliated to both fathers.

"We can go anywhere in time and space and I'll take you to a planet of your choosing where you could conduct all your experiments on me until your satisfied but the kids and our wives will be brought back home to parallel Earth along with Koschei here." John replied back in a calm tone yet underneath it Saxon could tell he was deeply worried for the safety of their wives and children. Rani seemed to contemplate on that idea for a minute or two before saying,

"I'll take some consideration to your offer Doctor and don't even think of funny tricks to escape from my machinations. You won't be able to escape said planet of my choosing until I allow you to. As much as I'd like to talk to both of you right now I'm afraid I'm needed at the outside world now. I recommend you both take this time to rest this might be the last time you'd both get a peaceful slumber for what's to come for both of you." The Time Lady scientist then left them.

Rory's Location, Edge of the Unreachable Forest, New Gallifrey, 7:30 pm:

"Mom, Dad where are the both of you? Tony if this is your doing I'll kill you slowly for scaring everyone to be worried about your safety." the adolescent asked warily after hearing nearby bushes moving from a sudden gush of speed. When nobody replied he brought out his sonic screw driver only to be knocked at the back of his head and to have his mouth shut by another adult Time Lord who was equipped with a newly made gun after the Time War itself.

"Be quiet you'll lure the Weeping Angels to our location. Have you ever encountered those stone moving statues before?" the older one of the duo asked him.

"My dad had experience with those creatures once. He told me that if I were to ever encounter them I must not blink my eyes. I must go now though, my mom, aunt, and the rest of my pack will be worried about me. I was searching for my co-age uncle you see." Rory replied back to him.

"Good to know I have one less back to take care of now. I'm afraid you must not travel on your own alone in a dangerous forest like this. Tell me who are your parents? It is quite rare to see a young Gallifreyan away from the dome's comfort."

"Rose Tyler and John Noble-Tyler who also goes by the name The Doctor or The Oncoming Storm as the Daleks call him. I'm their son, Rory James Arthur Tyler."

"The Doctor why would the son of a renegade Time Lord be here at New Gallifrey?, Did your father married a human? There's never been any occurrence like that in Time Lord past yet. Rani would have a field day if she finds out about your heritage which means I must take you to our King for your protection from her hands." The adult Time Lord replied in a statement while being astonished that a renegade of Old Gallifrey actually dare to have a son that has human and the blood of Time Lords in his veins.

"Please I can't leave the others alone. Romeo and Naomi will need me they're the children of Uncle Saxon and Clara Oswald. There's also mum who'd ground me to stay inside my dad's TARDIS till I'm 500 years old." Rory replied to him in a plea like voice.

"What's the point in stopping you? You've clearly inherited your father's knack in having trouble chase after you wherever you go. Are you moving with your own two feet or do I have to carry you there?" He replied and asked Rory that made the younger Time Lord's face covered in red from embarrassment.

"I can walk on my own two bloody feet." Rory replied a bit offended and moved to the direction he came from with the adult Time Lord close by his feet itself who seemed amused knowing his plan to make the young Time Lord do that worked. They both arrived there however the sight that greeted them was unexpected for Rory. A crying Naomi was being comforted by her older brother, Romeo while his mother and Aunt Clara told them to not blink. Once he got a clear view he found out his mother was looking straight into the Weeping Angel's body to stop it from moving. His mother then blinked all of a sudden but before her energy life force could be eaten away Clara became her Dalek counterpart Oswin again and exterminated it and turned back to her Time Lady self. The adult Time Lord with him pointed his gun at Clara clearly afraid of what she could do to him and New Gallifrey's citizens.

"Calm down, Aunt Clara would never hurt anyone unless that creature posed a threat to her family." Rory told him but that made his resolve to kill her stronger.

"You may not know this kid but a single Dalek could wipe off half of the New Gallifreyan's population. It happened during the Time War."

"Rory let me handle this one. I'm Rose Tyler wife of John Noble-Tyler and Rory's mother and I speak to you as Bad Wolf and Defender of Earth. Clara Oswald does not pose a threat to us Earthlings nor will she to New Gallifrey. She's The Impossible Girl and can either be a human Victorian governess, a Dalek body named Oswin, or Clara the Time Lady. She is also the mother of these two children, Romeo and Naomi. She would have never turned herself to one of her former counterparts had there been no need to keep the children with us safe from harm." Her sudden speech made the New Gallifreyan Time Lord silent, While Naomi herself looked impressed at her Aunt's speech about her mother's protectiveness.

"Aunt Rose I think your speech turned him speechless. Shouldn't we all go back inside Uncle John's TARDIS? It would protect us from the dangers of this world." Romeo said to her while still being on the lookout for Naomi seeing as that she's still in distress after the nasty encounter with said Angel earlier.

"Wish we could stay there but she's repairing herself again from the crash landing." She then swished her hand to set their capsule's location invisible to prying eyes and spoke again "And you young man where have you been? Didn't your father and I have made it perfectly clear to you to not wander off on your own, Who knows what could happen to you without our protection?." The last sentence was more of a statement rather than a question and her raw worry of emotion as a mother could be heard as she scolded Rory for leaving without a note.

"Sorry mom, I was searching for Tony. I've been having a bad feeling that Dad and Uncle Saxon might have been taken by a mean scientist." Rory looked guilty at her and confessed what his instincts were telling him.

"Your son has good instincts because both of your husband's might very well be in danger as we speak right now. Has the Doctor ever told you about a Time Lady scientist called The Rani?" He spoke once he regained his composure and lowered down his gun but kept it in his holster.

"Nope although he did tell me he was the cause of Gallifrey's destruction during the last day of the Time War. What about you Clara did Saxon ever said a word about this scientist Time Lady?" Rose replied and asked Clara.

"No but I did get a peek of his memories when he worked for Gallifrey during the Time War." Clara replied looking a bit guilty at her.

"You didn't! How come you got away with seeing his memories of the Time War while my own husband won't even tell me what happened at Gallifrey during those days!? Otherwise you must have bribed or blackmailed him to reveal information like that to you." Rose replied in a disbelieving voice. Seeing that her last statement made Clara's eye twitch she just might be right about the accusation.

"Alright you caught me there Rose. I did blackmail him to reveal those particular memories. No worries it didn't have anything to do with his ambitious world dominations. He might have been The Master once but we've all seen him change he's a good man now."

"You married The Master!? The infamous renegade Time Lord of Gallifrey, I have half a mind to actually send you to our prison for being involved with a dangerous man like him."

"Please don't do that, father has changed because of mother and Uncle John's family during our stay at parallel Earth. He's no longer any harm to innocent people." Naomi replied in a shaky voice causing Rory to glare at the adult Time Lord.

"They won't take him away from us, Naomi. Nor will our mother be forced to stay with this Time Lords. Rory next time Uncle John wants us to join with your family's adventures I think it would be in Naomi's best interests to not participate as well. Before you say you're just trouble for the entire family Naomi let me remind you that you aren't and we've faced much more challenges in the past before." Romeo reprimanded her with a voice that left no arguments. Clara stepped towards her to adoptive children and began to speak.

""Well said, Romeo. Saxon and I might have adopted both of you but doesn't mean we'd love you any less. You are both our children in everything but blood itself."

"As much as I'd like to hear you all chatting we've wasted enough time and we really must get on the move to a safer location. There's a dozen of Weeping Angels on the loose within this forest." The New Gallifreyan told them and began to guide them to New Gallifrey's Castle where his King lived and spent most of his nights there. Their trip was silent and safe until they were told to come inside the royal family's castle where Rose saw her younger brother again. This time he looked like an actual young heir or prince of New Gallifrey wearing a white long sleeved polo covered with a red and gold colored jumper, black slacks and a pair of converse shoes. The remaining Inseparable Quadret laughed at his appearance while Clara and Rose tried to not laugh at the sheer incredible sight in front of them.

"Tony you are in for a very big scolding after this adventure. Mum, dad and my own husband reminded you to not wander off on your own for the millionth time already." Rose looked at his younger brother eyes to let him know she was dead serious about her threat this time.

"Sorry Rose, it's just I heard a noise alright? While you were all busy laughing about random things. Will this be my first and last trip with you and the rest?" Tony replied back at her with a guilty and heavy voice. Naomi, Romeo and Rory then glanced at her asking the same question with the same look in her younger brother's eyes. Clara on the other hand chose to ignore her look at her and the faces the adolescents were showing to poor Rose.

"Stop making me look like the bad guy here. To answer your question Tony no it won't be but the next time you join us certain precautions will have to be made to ensure you won't try this escapade again. So tell us how did you end up in the care of the King of Gallifrey?" Rose replied in a voice that started to scare her poor son and then to a calm and curious voice an older sister and mother would to her own child. Tony then started to explain that he fell for a trap one of the soldiers made for the Weeping Angels that lurk at the edge of the forest, being saved by a Time Lord called Swordsman and how he ended up staying at the King's care. By the time he was done Hezekiah, The King of New Gallifrey showed up wearing formal clothes and had his guests move to one of his personal chambers where they could all talk in private. Once everybody was settled in one of his servants served them tea with biscuits as they get comfortable in their surroundings.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart that you've kept my younger brother safe from those who wish him harm because of his association to both the Tyler and Oswald's families." Rose bowed to him to show her appreciation.

"That was nothing fine young lady. Rise Mrs. Tyler your younger brother was well behaved and did not cause any trouble to me nor my servants and staffs. It may be impolite for me to ask but where's The Doctor? Isn't he your husband it's quite rude to leave charming young ladies on their own in a dangerous forest Rani has been using for her own experiments." Hezekiah replied to her and asked with a hint of a curious voice.

"My husband and Saxon both went after Tony when we all heard his scream near the edge of the forest. I fear they both might have ended up with this scientist called Rani. If His Highness would permit that I, Rose Tyler Defender of Earth and Clara Oswald, The Impossible Girl to be granted access there and find our missing husbands and teach this scientist a lesson for taking the patriarchs of our households." Rose replied back to him. The mention of Saxon made Clara look directly at Rose's gaze that spoke of firmness and a wife's worry for her beloved one. Hezekiah realized there's no way he could stop the two women now that their resolve could clearly be seen.

"There's no way I could stop both of you now. The children will stay here where it's safe for them. While you and this young miss with you will be accompanied by my guard Protector and the former president of Old Gallifrey, Romana from the House of Heartshaven. May Rassilion guide you both in this quest to save The Doctor and his friend called Saxon." Hezekiah replied to them leaving Rose to put her son in charge of the adolescent lot. At the mention of Romana a beautiful Time Lady that wore clothes similar to the clothes worn by the 4th Doctor came out beside her was another Time Lady as well although this time this one wore clothes suited for a battle against martial artists and dangerous psychopath scientists.

"Thank you, Hezekiah. Rory I'm leaving you in charge of the three." Rose then brought out her spare key to their TARDIS and handed it over to her son's right hand's opened palm and spoke again "In the event that Clara, Saxon your father and I don't come back here after a week and there's no sign of any of us the four of you are to get inside the TARDIS. She'll take you all back on parallel Earth and you kids are to stay under the care of your Grandma Jackie."

"Okay mom, you should probably go now. I have a very bad feeling about dad and Uncle Saxon's health already so please return in one piece. Good luck mom." Rory hugged his mom like Naomi and Romeo did to their mother for what feels like eternity to them and finally let them go after seeing that the elder Time Lady named Romana and The Protector were waiting for their mothers to join them.

"You'll see us again, Rory. Remember to not give that key to anyone. Bye!" Rose and Clara then left the 4 adolescents under the care of Hezekiah who ordered the assigned servants of his lost children to the chambers they'll stay for now as his guests.

Back at The Rani's Dungeons on the 3rd day of captivity, 5:00 pm

"How bad was it this time?" Saxon asked John who earned a bruised back and a swollen ribcage from one of Rani's 'tests' again during their captivity at the Time Lady scientist's hands.

"Very bad, Koschei actually screw that it's worse than before she demanded that I perform well on one of her test projects and wants both of us to be the guinea pigs of Project Blink. At least our kids are safe now. "

"By Project Blink you mean the one with Weeping Angels? Do you think they've managed to escape from her?" Saxon did not specify who they were talking about but John understood he meant to ask if their family evaded the sick and psychotic Time Lady despite his newly earned injuries.

"Yes don't be daft now. I'm sure they managed to evade her and her other test subjects. Though I can feel that my wife and yours will be coming here as well, Can't you feel the presence of their minds?"

Before either of them could have another one of their childish arguments or continue their conversation one of their head scientists came inside their cell and unlocked the holding cell which contained both of them within the cell they were both stuck inside with this past few days after a test. Saxon glared at him with a murderous intent but John's presence stopped him from actually committing murder.

"Why are you doing this?" John asked the unnamed scientist in a wary and suspicious voice while Saxon nodded to let him know he was suspicious of him as well..

"It's not that I pity you both or anything but rather Rani has gone way too far with the amount of how she wants to gain knowledge about her test subjects. Whether you believe me or not is of no importance to me however I would like you both to at least relish the freedom you both have for now. Project Blink must never commence for the sake of all creations before time. Both of you must escape if you want to live and see another day." He replied back in a kind and gentle voice Saxon didn't expect him to be. Seeing that his 'test subject', The Master being wary about him made him sigh out loud. "I wish though you wouldn't resist and be stubborn against me, Master. It's expected of me as your head scientist to punish you as I see fit if you were to fight against me and it doesn't help that Rani has surveillance of the tests I'll have to conduct to you." After that statement Saxon nearly lost his temper but John telepathically calmed him down.

"Cheer up Koschei at least your head is more humane than mine is. As detestable as our situation is you'll have to use this to your advantage." John said to him and winced at the bruise at his back that the Master was currently healing by giving some of his life energy.

"Shut up, Theta! I'm worried about them! What if Rani gets her despicable hands on our own blood and hurts our family?" The Master asked his somewhat fellow Time Lord friend and fellow father. His head though became curios about who he was referring to.

"Ah now you understand why I don't leave my son alone whenever we have adventures in time and space in this parallel world. Don't worry too much about them. I'm sure The Inseparable Quadret will make it out alive along with Bad Wolf and The Impossible Girl." John grinned at him in a good natured fashion.

"Stop grinning like a mad man Theta! I'm serious Naomi has yet to take her medications this week and Romeo is most likely worried that Clara and I will abandon them and leave the two siblings to fend for themselves. Seriously those two have enough in their plates already." The Master replied in a ferocious and defensive tone that sent shivers to the spine of his head scientist but it had the opposite effect for John who was now laughing out loud despite the presence of his friend's supposed to be head scientist while being a captive of Rani.

"You're being way too hilarious now Koschei. I thought I'd never live to see the day you'd care for others. Congratulations you've certainly passed the empathy and parenting tests Clara and Rose gave you this past few years we spent on parallel Earth."

"Just laugh it off like old times again, Theta. One day you'll be in my position." Saxon grumbled at him while the scientist with them looked torn between being scared at him and amusement at the playful banter both of them were having to each other. However it stopped when they heard a loud crash near their dungeon.

"Sorry but I'll have to lock you both inside those specific holding cells again within this dungeon while I take a stroll as to what crashed near here." The unnamed Time Lord then locked them both inside again swiftly leaving no time for the duo to retaliate against him and left them with their own devices. The momentary bliss was forgotten because of the worried minds the two were facing at the moment.

The Master's TARDIS:

Inside the TARDIS of the infamous renegade Time Lord, Romana (aka as The Former President of Old Gallifrey) noticed that it looked way more comforting from the last time she saw the interior of her fellow renegade. Gone was the interior that made it looked like The Master wanted to gain control of the entire universe instead it was replaced by a console room colored with golden walls and his main console was now blue with the levers needed to fly his TARDIS and she even noticed a picture of two children of opposite genders, a boy that looked to be around 9 years old and a girl around the age of 8. Her observations were distracted by the blonde human woman who claimed to be The Doctor's wife.

"I swear that your husband's TARDIS has a grudge against me, Clara Oswald." Rose Tyler said to her fellow companion and friend.

"Likewise to yours as well, Rose. Oh Romana and Protector you can both take a seat at the den in here for now. Just go straight ahead to the hallway behind you and make a single left turn. There should be a brown colored door filled with 22nd Human Century technology in there, a comfortable sofa and a cup of tea there already. Rose will be at the kitchen to get what she forgot to take with her earlier and I'll fly my husband's TARDIS. I'm Clara Oswin Oswald aka as The Impossible Girl by the way and this blonde with me is Rose Tyler who's known to be Bad Wolf and sometimes Defender of Earth." The former president and The Protector did as she told them to do and left after doing a handshake with each other. After some time Clara finally landed her family's TARDIS. The four of them went out of her TARDIS and were greeted with an advanced main lab in Time Lord/ Lady point of view and went out in the order of Romana, Protector, Rose and Clara however did not leave the TARDIS until Clara locked it telepathically and started to look for John and Saxon's locations. After an hour of searching they heard an agonizing scream from John. Rose being worried about her husband had to tell herself to bear hearing the man she loves scream in fear and terror in 30 minutes until the Time Lady who tested him left him inside the same cell as Saxon again without her knowing that the rescuers of her guinea pigs followed her. They then unlocked the door leading to the holding cells of the captives. The sight that greeted them was a worrying one. Saxon was giving 5 years worth of his life energy to heal John's injuries and their husbands looked at them being torn whether they were really in front of them or not.

"How do we know we're not being manipulated with mind games by Rani again?" John asked them in a wary voice while Saxon nodded at him.

"John, it's me Rose Tyler. You'll know it's me because I am your 9th incarnation's first companion after the lost of your home planet and because we planned for Rory to be given universal education after we found out I was pregnant 12 years ago. I have also watched how Saxon changed from being The Master with world dominations to being a good father and human known as Saxon Noble-Oswald. I also have the same telepathy presence as your wife." Rose replied to him affectionately and slowly held his hand to calm him down. Saxon on the other hand talked to Clara telepathically and seemed more relaxed during their stay as Rani's guinea pigs.

"Well Doctor it seems that trouble really tends to chase you. How many incarnations has it been since you started running?" Romana asked her Time Lord friend who was confused why she was talking to him like he was familiar to her.

"Excuse me!? But who are you to talk to me familiarly?" the hybrid replied back to her while Saxon gestured to Clara and Rose to pay attention to the bickering the two aged old best of friends have a playful argument again.

"Really 400 years of being away from Gallifrey and you can no longer recall who I am!? Has your ancient age caught up with you now? You don't remember the Mona Lisa and the assignment of being assigned to put the key of time together?" She retaliated back at him.

"Key of Time… Mona Lisa… Galaxy 4, Ah your Romana! But how I thought you were held captive by Rassillon during the Time War." He replied back after hearing certain words about their adventures.

"She was saved by the current king of New Gallifrey now. As much as I find you're bickering to be amusing we have no time for this now. Can both of you still walk?" The Protector replied for her and asked the two if they had the energy to move around.

"We'll both manage till we arrive at our destination. Which is….?" Saxon replied for them and his phrase was completed by Rose.

"King Hezekiah's castle is our destination. All of the kids are there and are safe from harm now." With that the two fathers breathe out a sigh of relief. The six adults then went inside to the Oswald's TARDIS and set their destination first at the place where John parked his TARDIS and then went to King Hezekiah's castle in separate groups of three via the two TARDIS.

The Princes Quarters at King Hezekiah's Castle, The Eastern Sky Palace, New Gallifrey 10:00 pm, 3rd Day

After a luxurious supper served by the personal servants of Hezekiah's children the child servants and children spoke to each other about random topics.

"So, how did you all end up appointed as the new royal family's servants?" Tony asked him.

"We were appointed by His Majesty because we are related to some of the members of his council. What about you four how are your life with The Doctor as children?" Felix asked the quadret.

"Fun/Exciting/Hilarious/Adventurous" we're the replies given by all four children.

"Must we really wear this outfit though?" Romeo commented on the elegant clothes they were all wearing as guests of King Hezekiah.

"I'm afraid you'll have to bear with it for now, Romeo. The royal family of New Gallifrey has a reputation to keep." James replied to the young human.

"Quiet, I'm hearing the TARDIS of both of our families again." Rory shut them all up and they all became silent in 5 seconds and saw the sight of both TARDIS materializing in front of their eyes. Both fathers also came out in an instant and were hugged by their children.

"It really is better when the families are complete. Tony don't you dare even think for a second you've escaped yet. I'll talk to you later about your mischief." John said to the youngest Tyler who nodded at him guiltily. The King then showed up again after Romana told him the mission they did.

"Hello Doctor and The Master it is nice to see that both of you have been rescued now from Rani's little scientific projects. And now for your safety both families are to be exiled from New Gallifrey now. Shall any of you return you will all be executed on the spot. "

"Oh okay, it was nice meeting you all then. Best be off now, Rory, Rose and Tony. Naomi and Romeo you'll both travel with your parents inside your father's TARDIS. We'll meet again one day, Romana and I'll give you an adventure to remember." John replied to the King and barked out orders which the rest followed. In no time they all ended up back at the younger Tyler couple's home at parallel Earth.

.


End file.
